<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The One With the Civil War Split by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29471082">The One With the Civil War Split</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bisexual Bucky Barnes, Bisexual Peter Parker, Bisexual Steve Rogers, Canon Divergence - Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Canon Divergence - Captain America: Civil War (Movie), M/M, Pietro Maximoff Lives, Protective Bucky Barnes, Protective Peter Parker, Work In Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 21:29:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,408</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29471082</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when two naive teenagers get caught in a conflict with the Avengers? Well, it goes about as well as you'd expect. But Caden always did have a thing for subverting expectations. And he's about to do the same.</p><p>Otherwise known as a crazy love story that goes from Civil War to Endgame.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, Michelle Jones &amp; Original Male Character(s), Peter Parker/Original Character(s), Pietro Maximoff &amp; Original Character(s), Steve Rogers &amp; Original Character(s), Wanda Maximoff &amp; Original Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The One With the Civil War Split</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>CADEN'S P.O.V.<b></b></b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <b></b>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <b></b>
  </b>
</p><p>Caden always seemed to retain a sense of normalcy. If you consider a teen that's a fan of Captain America or one that goes out on patrol as a hero inspired by him normal. But that's what he was used to. Everything was pretty typical at this point.</p><p>But ever since he got into MSST, Caden had no idea what was happening in his life. Not that he was mad, because he didn't have too much to complain about. He was finally able to apply himself, the art classes were great, and his old friend Michelle even introduced him to the people she hung around.</p><p>And that's how he met Peter. Now, Caden always knew he was gay, and he tended to be upfront about it, to... varying results. But Peter was someone that he really felt something for, which was rare. And on top of that, they got along instantly.</p><p>As Caden got more adjusted to the school, he didn't make many more friends. That's why he was so glad to have these three. But even then, he kept thinking about Peter. "Hey, M.J.?"</p><p>"What's up?" Michelle asked as she and Caden walked towards the table. Caden exhaled, seeing that Peter was still in line with Ned. "What's the deal with Peter-?"</p><p>"I mean, I ask myself that constantly."</p><p>"Yeah, but like, is he single? Taken?" Michelle looked at the two in line before turning back to Caden. She chuckled a little. "Don't tell me..." Caden cut her off. "Yeah-"</p><p>"No way- Well, I hate to break it to you, but he's been crushing on Liz for about a year now." Caden sighed as Peter and Ned sat down. Peter instantly spoke up, a smile on his face. "Well, it's movie night, and Caden is picking. What's your poison?"</p><p>"Tonight, we are watching the classic known as Raiders of the Lost Ark. You all talk about Star Wars constantly, but it's time to appreciate Lucas' other work." Caden laughed, and Peter nodded. "Sounds good to me. 7 like usual?"</p><p>"Yeah, I'll make sure to bring snacks. What do you guys like drinking again? Soda, tea?" Michelle spoke up and stared at Caden during the last part. He shook his head and laughed a little, immediately noticing her sass. Peter and Ned didn't pick up on it, already talking about whether Star Wars was George Lucas' best work.</p><p>Throughout his classes, Caden worked on a sketch of his costume idea. He wanted it to have the same vibe as Captain America. However, he was called out by one of his teachers as a result. "Mr. Connery, would you like to finish this?"</p><p>"As a matter of fact, I would." As he went on about an equation, he heard a couple of groans here and there. But when he finished, he noticed that Peter smiled at him. That reassured him so much that he didn't even care about what the others thought.</p><p>By the end of his classes, he was pretty confident. And Michelle instantly picked up on it. "Don't tell me that you already did it-"</p><p>"What? No, I just managed to solve something after getting called out." He shrugged, and he would hear a response behind him. Flash was behind him, but more importantly, his own bully, Asher. "Yeah, I was honestly surprised. Figured there wasn't much in there." Caden rolled his eyes, but Michelle spoke up. "Aren't you wasting your brain space just by talking?"</p><p>"Hey, Michelle, it's alright." Caden interrupted, facing Asher and Flash. "Don't be jealous just because you always answer prematurely. Maybe you'll eventually be the fastest and not screw it up." He patted Flash's shoulder, turning towards Asher.</p><p>The other teen glared, but Caden simply smiled. "And Asher, Asher. I try not to be petty... and maybe you can learn from that." Peter and Ned joined the group, and Asher just stared at Caden. "Now, we're good to go, right?" The four of them laughed and began to walk towards the door.</p><p>------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p>
  <b>PETER'S P.O.V.</b>
</p><p>After that, the group began to walk home. Peter was talking about the recent Sokovia event. "All I'm saying is that people blame Stark, but it's not like he wanted to make an evil robot."</p><p>"True, but at the same time, why even build the robot in the first place? He already has the suits." Caden retorted. Peter shrugged and laughed a little. He and Caden had plenty of conversations about things like this.</p><p>Caden pulled out his phone, looking at the news. "Can you believe it? A bunch of people in Lagos. All gone." Peter stood next to him, looking at the phone. He shook his head and sighed. "This is what's wrong. People need to just take more responsibility." Caden pocketed his hands, just shaking his head for a second.</p><p>Michelle would quickly change the subject. "So, Caden, great job with Flash and Asher."</p><p>"I mean, it's whatever. I was just hoping that this would've stopped after winter break." Peter tilted his head a bit, understanding where Caden came from. Things were still hard for him, and he didn't even know how to clap back like Caden.</p><p>Whenever he was under the Spider-Man mask, he had the perk of being anonymous. But whenever he was Peter, he didn't have the same guts. He was quickly shaken out of it by Caden. "Pete? You still with us?"</p><p>"Hm? Oh, yeah."</p><p>"Let me guess, you were lost in thought again." Peter laughed a little at Caden, playfully pushing his arm. "Oh whatever, I've seen you get lost like that too."</p><p>"Okay, I do. But I also like making fun of you for it." Caden laughed, and Peter shook his head. Ned and Michelle quickly exchanged glances before they arrived at Peter's place. "Well, I'll see you guys tonight." Peter and Ned both walked in, waving before they left.</p><p>Ned looked at Peter with a small smirk on his face. Peter laughed, pocketing his hands. "What is it, Ned?"</p><p>"You. Caden. You know..." They both laughed, and Peter shook his head. "I mean, he's great and all, just, as a friend. You know?"</p><p>"Yeah, I get it. But at the same time..." Peter just continued to laugh it off, walking inside. "May?"</p><p>"One sec!" The boys sat down, and May walked into the living room. "You guys are ready for movie night, right?"</p><p>"Oh, Michelle and Caden are coming by later. We still have a bit of time."</p><p>"Sounds good to me."</p><p>------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p>
  <b>CADEN'S P.O.V.</b>
</p><p>"Caden, you know that I don't not care about you, right?" Caden chuckled, looking at Michelle. "But...?"</p><p>"But you're not subtle at all. Even if Peter jokes back, you're about as secretive as a brick wall." They both laughed, and Caden approached his apartment. "I'll make sure to work on it."</p><p>"Damn straight," Michelle responded with a chuckle, and Caden retorted. "Wouldn't know anything about that." He shook his head, walking into his apartment. His brother David was already in the living room. "How was school?"</p><p>"Well, it's still interesting." Caden grabbed a drink and sat down next to David. He shrugged, not seeming to talk. David quickly noticed, looking back at him. "Things are getting better, right...?"</p><p>"I'm hoping that they'll be," Caden said quietly, changing the subject. "Anyways, I'm going to Peter's tonight. Movie night with the group." David nodded, getting up and getting himself water. "Well, I have work tonight, so if you're hungry, there's pizza money."</p><p>"Okay." Caden nodded, walking to his room. He fell on his bed, looking at his walls. It was covered with drawings, newspaper clippings, and posters. He had always been a shameless fanboy, but it didn't bother him. He looked up to heroes like the Avengers and Captain America, even if others were beginning to falter.</p><p>After a while, his eyes turned to his closet. Nothing really took his mind off of life like going out on patrol. And really, he needed to get out of the house. He stood up, opening the closet. He put on his makeshift costume, grabbing his own shield. His smarts especially came in handy when making that.</p><p>After a while, he stuffed his backpack and walked out. "Peter texted me, he wants to meet me early."</p><p>"Okay, I'll see you later." David hugged Caden, and the teen ran out. He found an alley, quickly getting changed. "Lieutenant America, reporting for duty."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So, my first work on here. Besides the obvious things like setup and length (which will get taken care of in later chapters), I'm curious about what you think? Drop a comment if you want, maybe predict or just say what you thought.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>